Sweet Treats Love
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Miley's alone for Valentine's day and Oliver decides to drop by. MOLIVER ONE SHOT! Review please!


Well, Valentines day is near and I thought that I would write a valentine's day one-shot. I'll do the best that I can though.

**Sweet Treats Love**

Miley smiled because for the first time in ever her school was having a vacation during Valentines day. Her school needed some emergency renovating since something in the science lab went wrong and basically ruined the whole school. It was currently Valentine's day, also known as the day of love, and they had gotten out of school on the tenth and they didn't have to go back to school until the twenty-second. Jackson was off at college and her dad was visiting relatives down in Tennessee for the week. Which meant Miley had the house to herself. She dialed Lilly's number.

_Now I'm heels over head I'm hang- _Lilly's ring back tone rang. "Hello?" Lilly's voice filled her ear.

"Hey Lilly! Wanna come over?" Miley asked cheerfully.

"Sorry Miley, I can't. My mom said that since we have ten days off we're going on vacation. We're leaving in about an hour. I'm going to Hawaii until the 21st, I should get back the same day as your dad. Oh, and I won't get to spend Valentines day with you, either." Lilly said.

Miley frowned, "So I'm going to be home alone this whole vacation? You're going to Hawaii, daddy's in Tennessee."

"Cheer up Miley. It's Valentines day! You won't be all alone though, Oliver's dateless just like you, why don't you two spend the day together?" Lilly asked.

She sighed, "I think I'll leave Oliver to do his own thing."

She heard Lilly sigh heavily, "No you won't. You are going to call him and you are going to spend this vacation with him! Oh, sorry I have to go finish packing then we're gonna leave. Bye Miles. I'll call you later or tomorrow."

"Bye Lilly." Miley said before hanging up and laying down on the couch.

She closed her eyes and soon she was almost asleep before she heard her phone start ringing. "Hello?" She said with a yawn. She was tired and it was only 9am.

"Tired, Miles?" Oliver asked her.

"A little bit. I was almost asleep again, but _someone_ called me. I wonder who that could be though." Miley said sarcastically.

"Hmm… Your dad?" He joked.

"Very funny Oliver, what are you doing up this early?" She asked him.

"Eh, couldn't sleep because Lilly called me and woke me up. She told me she was going on a last minute vacation. Looks like us dateless people are all alone until the twenty-first then, huh?" Oliver said.

"Looks like it," She said with a slight smile on her face. "Eight days with you. That'll be a disaster."

She was imagining his jaw dropping and then him putting his hands up in the air in defense "Hey! I take offense to that! And just to let you know, my jaw dropped at that! That was rude Miley! You hurt me right here, right here Miley. I'm pointing to my heart right now also."

She laughed, "Sure, I did. I'm bored though, sing me a song?"

He snorted, "Ha! I can't sing to save my life. Can I come over though? I'm bored too and I figured we could do something."

"Sure, come over whenever you like." She told him closing her eyes again.

"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes. Catch you then." He told her and she replied with a bye and they both hung up.

In less then two minutes she fell asleep. And she had a hard awakening, literally. She rolled off of the couch in her sleep and landed on the floor with a loud "Oof!" She heard laughing and opened her eyes to see Oliver laughing at her.

"Sorry, but that was funny." He said sticking his hand out for him to help her up.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" She said mimicking him before grabbing his hand.

She sat back down on the couch, and he sat beside her. "What do you want to do?" He questioned her.

"Hmm…" She said thinking. "Oh! I know! Let's bake a cake! I have chocolate cake mix and I have pink frosting with brown icing. It can be our valentine cake!"

His head turned towards her at the sound of chocolate. "Chocolate? ALL RIGHT!" He got up and ran into the kitchen.

She laughed at him before following. She got out the box for chocolate cake and then she grabbed the frostings out of the counter. "Okay, Oliver. We need ¾ cup water and two eggs. I'll get the eggs you can grab the water, here's our measuring cups." I pulled them out of the drawer and tossed them to him. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two eggs. I closed the door and set them on the counter, next to the water Oliver had just placed down. I got down a bowl and a the blender and dumped the powder in the bowl.

"What next?" He asked leaning on the counter.

"Mix it all together. Now dump the water in and crack an egg." He did what he was told and I cracked the other egg and put it in. "Would you like to mix it or do you want me to?"

"I'll mix it if you want," He told me and I handed him the blender and he started it up it was pretty funny though, he was doing good but he didn't stop it before he took it out, it went EVERYWHERE. We both had chocolate all over ourselves. I started laughing so hard at him.

"Y-y-you're supposed to sh-shut it off first." I said between laughs then I stopped laughing and put a serious face on. "Seriously though Oliver, clean your mess up. Now!"

He frowned at me, "You're not even going to help me?"

"Nope," I could barely keep a straight face.

"Fine then, I'll start with you." He took his finger and wiped the chocolate off of my nose that I didn't even know was there. He licked his finger, "Mmm. Good."

"You're something else Oliver," I laughed at him and spread the batter in the pan. I stuck the pan in the pre-heated oven. "We have 25 minutes."

"Speak for yourself, I have to clean this up. Help me please?" He stuck his lip out at me and put on this cute face and pouted. Oh, yeah you heard me right. I said cute face, I didn't mention this, but I happen to have this crush on him. Don't tell anybody though, not even Lilly knows and she's my best friend.

"Oh, fine. I'll help, but only because you asked nicely." I grabbed two rags and wet them and threw on at him and then I started cleaning up the counter while he cleaned up the floor. We were all done cleaning it up when I noticed he had some on his face by his lip. "Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah, Miley?" He threw his rag in the sink and looked at me.

I followed his actions and threw mine in the sink too, "You have a little something right there." I stepped forward so I was close to him and took my thumb and wiped it off of his lip. Well, not his lip but near his lip.

He smiled at me and said "Thanks," I smiled back at him and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes and I seemed to get lost in them. The next thing I knew was the timer went off and I jumped and looked away and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

I made my way over to the stove and grabbed the oven mitt and took the cake out and set it on the counter. "Now we wait for it to cool down before we frosting it and then eat it."

"Gee, I'm not THAT dumb." He remarked sarcastically with a playful hint to his voice. "What do you wanna do for awhile then?"

"Ooh! Let's have a soda drinking contest!" I ran over to the fridge and grabbed two Pepsi's and handed him one. We both opened it, "On your mark. Get Set. DRINK!" I screamed and drank the can as fast as I can. I finished it and slammed it down a second before Oliver, "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I WIIIIIN!" I taunted and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, be quiet," He stuck his tongue back out at me. "I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes at him. "We have valentines day sugar cookies. They're having pink and red icing on them."

He looked around and spotted them beside our microwave and ran towards them and shoved five in his mouth at once. "Woo ou ike woun?" I translated that to Would you like one? And I nodded my head yes and he handed me a cookie and I jokingly opened my mouth to have him put his in. I was about to close my mouth when I felt a cookie go into it. I looked at him slightly shocked but I just shrugged my shoulders and ate it. He laughed at me.

"Aren't they wonderful?" I asked.

"They're pretty good. What other kinds of treats do you got?" He asked me.

I thought about it, "Hmmm, we have those candy hearts. Oh! I want to pick one out for you." I ran to the living room and got the bag and brought it out to the kitchen and I sat on one of the stools and looked through the bag for the perfect one.

I found it and handed it to him, I watched him read it before he stuck the white candy heart in his mouth. "You love me, eh? I love you too Miles. Let me pick one out for you," He looked through the bag before handing me a pink one. I read it and raised my eyebrows at him before eating it, "Of course, I'll be your valentine, Ollie!"

We both smiled at each other and he leaned across the counter and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad."

My breath caught in my throat, "So am I. But we better check the cake now shouldn't we?" Yeah, me being nervous totally ruined the moment. He drew back and stuck his hand on the cake.

"It's done, do you want to decorate it now?" I nodded my head and he grabbed the frostings and set one in front of me. He grabbed two rubber scrapers and put handed me one. I opened the pink frosting and started putting it on the cake, he did too.

I put some pink frosting on his cheek and he put some on my nose I put some on his chin and he put some on my forehead. I put some on his lips and laughed at the shocked look on his face and watched him lick his lips. I shook my head at him and finished up the last part of the cake. I grabbed the smaller tube of writing frosting which was chocolate and asked, "What do we want to write on it?"

"What about Happy Valentines Day?" He suggested.

"Nah, too usual. What about Happy Candy Day?" I suggested to him.

"Too… weird? Oh, how about Sweet Treats Love?" I thought about it and nodded my head and since he had chicken-scratch handwriting I wrote it neatly in the center.

"Let's take a picture!" I grabbed my pink digital camera that was beside me and we held the cake up in front of us and we both made peace signs and I took the picture. "Oh, I love it! Now, let's eat it!" I grabbed a knife and cut two big pieces. I handed him a fork and grabbed one for myself. We both took bites and said "Mmm."

"That's good cake," We said simultaneously.

He took some cake on his fork, and smiled at me and motioned for me to open my mouth and he fed me cake. I put some cake on my fork and grabbed a candy heart out of the bag and fed him. Before it went into his mouth, we both noticed it said, "You Have My Heart." We both blushed and continued eating our cake.

"Hey Miley?" He questioned.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up from my cake into his brown eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day." He said to me and grinned.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Oliver." I said to him and put our plates in the sink.

"I have a present for you," He said to me and took a box out of his pocket that I didn't even know was there.

"Oliver, you didn't have to get me anything for Valentine's day." I told him.

"I know, but I wanted to." He opened the box and pulled out a locket with a heart on the front that had a heart on the front of it and engraved under the heart it said, "Forever and Always." He opened it and inside it had a picture of me kissing his cheek on one side and on the other it had a picture of his arm around my waist and my arm clinging to his shoulder.

I gasped, "Oliver, I love it."

"I'm glad you love it," He put it around my neck and I pulled him into a heartfelt hug. I pulled back slightly and whispered into his ear, "In that case, I have a present for you too." I looked at him and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips. I felt his hands go around my waist and I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

----------------------------

**How'd you like it? I've been putting off finishing this since Monday. Haha. I'll be writing a M&M valentine's day one-shot either tomorrow or Sunday. Review please!**


End file.
